Today, communication and access to information or specific networks via various types of data networks is important. By introducing Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN), communication and accessing information or networks has become easier and more flexible. One example of a WLAN is defined in the IEEE 802.11 standard. For example, a person that wants to get a connection via a network does not need to search for an unoccupied network socket and may freely choose the location where he want to be when connecting to the network, as long as the WLAN signals reaches this location.
However, when it comes to selecting different services, or views, the network system or a service provider decide the service accessible from a terminal connecting to the WLAN based on the identity of the terminal. In the context of this application a service is a network environment that the WLAN terminal is or will be connected to, for example the service may be a local network, a private network, the Internet, a specific service provider provided network, virtual local area networks, etc. Thus, a WLAN terminal that is connecting to a network is restricted to a service predetermined by the network system or the service provider, even if the WLAN is able to provide connections to different services.